A Christmas Surprise
by daisuki-jade-blossoms
Summary: CCS gang is enduring the holidays which are the best of the year CHRISTMAS!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Christmas Surprise**_

_**Hi! It's me daisuki-petals-blossoms! Saying hope you like first fanfic soooooo please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't owned CCS to all circumstances and never will...**_

**_Quote: This is when Syaoran haven't told Sakura his feelings to her and by the way, this is also when she already changed all her Clow cards, and Eriol is still living in Tomoeda._**

**Chapter One** **Invitation to a Party**

"Moshi Moshi this is Sakura, is this Eriol-kun" said Sakura on her cell phone

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan and yes this is Eriol, so why you call?" said Eriol sitting at his chair near the fireplace, while Suppi was lying right on top of Eriol's chair reading **Bewitch Spells**.

"I receive a message a message from you and you wanted talk to me right?"

"Oh yes Sakura-Chan, I came to ask you if you want come to my Christmas Eve Party this Saturday at 7:00, at my mansion, so do you want to come?"

"Sure! HOE! Sorry Eriol-kun, Kero-chan scare me because he just lost at his new video game I bought for him **Background: Kero is crying and whining**."**(A/N Hehehehe...funny..)**

Chuckle "I have a favor to ask you Sakura-Chan."

"What is it?"

"Can you come on Friday to help get set up for the party, Tomoyo said she would be doing it too, so can you come and help out?"

"Sure, what friends for and you did help change all the Clow cards to Sakura cards too."

"I will be meeting you guys on Thursday..my place." Eriol says then hangs up, smiling in mischief way.

Suppi looks up from his book, "I see that you have something in mine do you Eriol...?"

"Yes I do Spinal..."

Next Day

"HOE! I'm gonna be late"

Kero pops upwoke up from "noise" "So you're back to your normal daily routines."

Sakura still running around getting her school uniform on and fixing her hair such and such.

"Well because today me and Tomoyo are going to Eriol's house to help him set up his party."

Kero snapped out his tired trance, "Is there gonna be sweets there!"Kero's eyes twinkling

Sweat Drop"Yes..."

"Whoo Hoo! I'm differently going to the party!"Kero his flying in a daydream trance

"Kero! You can go but you have to behave KERO!"

Snapped out of trance "Yes ma'am..."

At School

Sakura sitting at her desk waiting for the bell to ring for lunch.

DING! the bell rang.

"Okay, lunch time" said Terada-sensei

Sakura got up and went directly to Tomoyo, which of course was looking through a huge stacks of printouts of flashy and dashing clothes (**A/N For you know who heheheh evil) "**Tomoyo, are you going to Eriol's house right now? If you are want to go with me?"

Tomoyo looked up "I'll be going to his house but not right now because first I need to deliver these invitation for his party first."

"Ok Tomoyo meet me at Penguin Park."

Sakura leaves the room, "I wonder if Kero-chan would like to go help with the xmas party."

Back at School

Tomoyo went back to school and saw Syaoran sitting at his desk staring at a Christmas Magazine looking for gifts.

"Hello Li kun." Syaoran finally looked up at Tomoyo.

"What Daijoji?" Tomoyo smiled at him and handed him one of Eriol's invitations.

Syaoran looks at invitations, "Oh, Hiigrazawa holding a party at his house eh?"

"Yes he is and he wants you to come and of coarse every else, so you coming?"

Syaoran thought for moment," I'm not sure...he probably scamming something..."

Tomoyo knew something that would change his mind," Well me and Sakura is going."

Syaoran suddenly froze with a cherry red face on him, and of coarse he knew that Tomoyo knows that he like Sakura so that did it...

And also for one thing...he doesn't really trust Eriol with Sakura. "Fine! I'm GOING!"

Tomoyo thoughts,"_ I knew it he will come around...because me & Hiigrazama-kun have something in store for them..._"

**_Oooo dramatic music I wonder Tomoyo & Eriol have in store for them...hehehe please have reviews!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Christmas Surprise**

_**From: daisuki-jades-blossoms**_

_**Hey! Wow! I didn't expect that I will at have some reviews! I'm soooo happy!**_

_**I thought my first fanfic wouldn't be good but it seems I do have some scratch that a little bit of potential... and I give thanks to all the people who gave me reviews! And by the way, in my first Chapter I spelled Eriol and Tomoyo's last name wrong! Sorry! I was typing to fast heheh...now enjoy chapter two on **_

**_A Christmas Surprise!_**

**Chapter Two**

_"What's taking Tomoyo so long?"_Sakura wondered as she was sitting on swings waiting for late Tomoyo to arrive.

Kero popped out of Sakura's backpack.

"Yeah...what's taking so long!" the plush toy exclaimed

(**A/N Oops! I called Kero a plush toy! Snicker Kero stomps on Petals in his True form "Who you calling Plush Toy! "Gomen!" Jade said before she even got even more squish)**

Then she spotted Tomoyo walking toward Penguin Park and was waving right at her.

"Sakura-Chan! Gomen! It took me a long time to find everyone who was invited..."

Sakura got off the swings, Kero went back in Sakura's backpack knowing that his sweets are coming soon and then Sakura skated off to Tomoyo.

"That's Ok! At least you have come and now we could go Eriol-kun's house."

They both went toward the directions to Eriol's house.

At Eriol's front door

Sakura knock on Eriol's door, "Hello? Eriol! Are you home?" Sakura exclaimed

The door opened and a tall senior girl stood in front of them.

"Ah! You finally arrive both you!" she said.

"Gomen! It was my fault." Tomoyo said looking a little shameful

"That's ok! Come on both you and come inside!"

"Thanks Akizuki-san!" Sakura said as they both walked inside.

All three of them walked inside and as they entered the main room where the party is going to be held, Eriol was on sitting on Clow's chair and Suppi right next to him was reading **Magic Holidays.**

"Ohayo Sakura-chan and Daidouji-san." Eriol said bowing but still sitting on his chair and Suppi greeted them with a nod.

"Ohayo Eriol-kun and Spinal!" Sakura said smiling

"Ohayo Hiigrizawa-kun" Tomoyo said smiling as well

"So shall we begin...?" Eriol said standing up and Suppi getting up as well.

"By the way...where's the noisy one?" Suppi said finally.

Kero flew up like a jet once he heard Suppi's voice from Sakura's Backpack and a vein popped up "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOISY ONE!"

"Ah...there he is..." Suppi said emotionless

"WHY! I OUTTA!" Kero said as more veins popped up.

Kero saw a whole series of blueberry muffins for the party and took one and threw in Suppi's mouth which shock Suppi a lot as his body and himself was starting getting to feel drunk.

"Take THIS!AND THIS!SOME OF THIS!" Kero yelled throwing more muffins at Suppi's mouth which cause his likeness of getting drunk. (**A/N Hahaha! I had fun making this scene! J)**

The whole gang who was watching this scene just left quietly without the two guardians noticing.

"Now...maybe we should leave those two aside and get on with the cleaning!" Nakuru said happily and sighed in relief to get away from the muffin war.

Nakuru used a magic and transport the cleaning utensil to her hands.

"Tomoyo can clean the windows, Eriol could start looking for the decorations, I will wash the tables, and that leaves Sakura with mopping the floor." She said given out the utensil to them.

"Ok, then let's get started shall we?" Tomoyo asked everyone.

"Yes!" Nakuru and Sakura said and Eriol nodded for his answer.

Tomoyo got onto washing the windows, Nakuru was starting to wash the tables, Eriol was downstairs looking for the Christmas Decorations, and well unfortunetly Sakura was just getting into mopping she got dizzy from looking or I should say staring at the mop which was going in circles.

"That's IT…getting tired…I know!" Sakura exclaimed climbing up to her feet.

Sakura got her key and transformed it to her staff and summoned BUBBLE.

"BUBBLE! Wash this floor with your power!" Sakura told her card.

Bubble send out lots of sudsy bubbles to the ground washing every last speck of dust or dirt on the wooden floor.

Then seconds later Bubble went was done with her deed and went back to a card.

Sakura then send out WATERY to wash the suds away.

"Good job Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said filming her with her camcorder.

Sakura collapsed, "Um…Tomoyo-chan how long you have been filming...?

"Since you change your key to a staff and then I film everything else."

(**A/N Tomoyo will never and I mean never change ;)**

"What time is it Akizuki-san?" Sakura asked Nakuru was just finishing washing the last table.

"It's 10:00 pm." Nakuru said looking up the grandfather clock which was beside her.

"Hoe! I have to get home and finish my homework!" Sakura said panicking and slip on the slippery floor.

Tomoyo help Sakura stand, "Hey, how about you sleep at my mansion? Remember you're always invited! And we both can help each other with homework too!"

"Well since insist sure!"

"And while you're at my home we can try on some new cute outfits that I yours truly made…ah….such bliss…!" Tomoyo said in a dreamy daze way with her eyes shining brightly.

Sakura sweat dropped, "Um…Tomoyo…"

"I already called my limo which will arrive right screech now."

"Ja Ne Eriol-kun and Akizuki-chan! We'll come to early to the party to help you finish up k?' Sakura said waving bye and Tomoyo dragging her.

"Oh Yeah! I forgot Kero!"

Sakura ran back and opened the door where Kero and Suppi were.

The room they were in splattered with muffins and she saw Kero exhausted and Suppi eating some muffinshe's already drunk.

But without thinking she just grabs Kero by the tail and stuffed in her backpack and said bye to Suppi which he didn't notice and then she ran off to Tomoyo.

She finally gets to Tomoyo limo who was chatting with Eriol.

"Ready to go Sakura?"

Sakura nodded in response and went into the limo.

Before Tomoyo went in the limo she whispered something to Eriol.

"Everything is going as plan Hiigrazawa-kun…"

Eriol whispered something back to Tomoyo and Tomoyo nodded after he finished.

Then the limo left and Tomoyo and Sakura waved back Eriol and Nakuru.

**_It took me loooooooooooonnnnnnnng time to finish this chapter! Uggh... soo tired. Please reviews…..snooze..zzzz_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Christmas Suprise**

_**daisuki-jade-blossoms:**_

_**Hiya! Sorry it took so long to update this chapter because well lately I been a lazy bum or just don't feel like...probably the only thing that can speed up my chapter update progress is probably more reviews...and then probably worked more harder a notch...but anyway thanks for all the reviews! Now let's continued on to the story!**_

_**Chapter Three**_

"Thanks for the sleepover Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted waving as was walking out the front gate.

"Remember to get to Hiigrizawa's house at 6 pm to finished decorating!" Tomoyo shouted back as she wave.

"Got it Tomoyo!"

Sakura walked away from Tomoyo's mansion, Kero than popped up out of Sakura's backpack.

"Yum, Yum, Tomoyo's cookies is so SWEET!" Kero exclaimed munching serveral cookies that Tomoyo left for him.

"Geez Kero, you have such things for sweets and you shouldn't derserve them since you literally destroyed Eriol-kun's house." Sakura said seriously as the piggin plush toy kept on munching at his shouldn't derserve treats.**(A/N Oh...I just keep him callin him a plush toy! Mwuhahahaha! Kero flew quietly right behind Jade and a blast a flame came from him and burnt Jade..."Um...never mind")**

Then something popped into her mind.

"Hm...I should go ask Syaoran-kun if he wants to help out..." she thought as she walked back to the intersection where Syaoran's house goes.

Kero finally realized they were going the wrong directions.

"Um...Sakura...don't ya know where your house is?"

Sakura flashed him a stern look, "Of coarse I know where my OWN house is, Kero!"

"Then where are we going?"

"We're going to Syaoran-kun's house." Sakura replied

"Well, I don't want to go to that kaso house." Kero said shooking his head back and fort.

Sakrua sighed, "Fine, then I'll just used DASH to take you home and still make it Syaoran-kun's house."

Sakura summoned her staff and then send out DASH which eventually got Kero home and then to Syaoran house.

(At Syaoran's house)

KnockKnock it came from the door.

"Oh someone at the door." Syaoran wondered as he got up from his living room and walk to his door.

"Yes..anything I could ACK!" Syaoran felled down from shock while he was blushing at the sight of Sakura.

"Doujoubu Syaoran?" Sakura asked lending a hand.

Syaoran who was still cherry red took the hand for support.

"Um...yeah I fine..so anyway why you're here?"

Sakura looked at him curiously for moment but then she responded back at him.

"I was just wondering if you like to come over early tomorrow to help finished the last decloration at Eriol-kun's mansion, if your not busy in the morning I suspose."

Syaoran looked at the worried face at her, so he couldn't say no.

"I suspose so...um...what time should I pick you up from your house?"

Sakura thought for a moment.

"How about 5:30? It's that ok Syaoran?" she asked.

"Sure, um...Sakura..."

Sakura smiled, "Yes?"

"I...lo.HELLO! KUSO!"

Syaoran never finished his confession to Sakura because of the disturbance of the yellow fiend.

"What's the plush toy doing here?" Syaoran sneered glaring at Kero, eye to eye.

Kero popped a vein, "Who ya calling PlUSH TOY!"

Kero transformed to his "MAGNIFICENT" form according to Kero and smushed Syaoran.

**(A/N Poor Syaoran...I know his pain...Everyone knows who read Chapter1-2 that Jade was pulverise by the fat Kero.)**

"Uggh...GET OFF ME!" Syaoran yelled at the cruel beast.

"NEVER KUSO! Because anyway you'll no match for me Kuso!" Kero said bragging and acting his cocky self.

"Kero-chan! Get off of Syaoran-kun! And anyway what are still doing in my backpack! I thought I left you at home!" Sakura yelled at the evil little beast.

**(A/N Um...define little)**

"You're lucky Kuso, next time I will used pot belly sumo smash on you when the next time you called me plushie." he said resuming back to his orginal form and flew to Sakura's backpack.

"And by the way Sakura, the reason I came with you is that I left my cookies in your bag and as I about to reach for them you "DASH" off." Kero said munching on a another cookie.

"You can't just get away from those sweets can yousighso 5:30 Syaoran, see you later!" Sakura said waving at Syaoran walking out the door.

Kero blew a raspberry at Syaoran and Syaoran however just hit the beast with his martial arts chop, which the yellow guardian was knocked out.

They both left and Syaoran went back to his living room.

"That fatso pest...I was so close and HE had to interrupt..." he said to himself.

Little did he know that someone was watching him.

"My little descendant...you'll have chance...but I would have to show you the way..." a voice said quietly watching Syaoran with his magic portal.

_**Hello! Hopes you like this chapter! Not so funny like the others but casual. I finished this at One in the Morning...and I guess that everyone knows who's that guy who was watching Syaoran. Well anyway have reviews!**_


End file.
